Black as Shadow, White as Moonlight
by The Fat Lantern
Summary: KID learns that not everyone dressed in black is out to kill him.


Black as Shadow, White as moonlight.

I Own Neither DCMK or The Shadow, both Characters and their respective universes are property of the copyright holder.

It was all over, Pandora lie on the ground each piece shimmering in the moonlight, he stared at each of the 8 laser dots playing about his chest before looking into the eyes of the man who had taken his father from him.

"that was the biggest mistake you could have made KID, you won't come back this time" snake said as he raised his gun chest height and prepared to give the order to kill the KID for the last time.

"and you and your boss will die, like everyone else, having been assured of your eventual destruction, I can be contented offering my life as forfeit" KID said resignedly

Kaito could have sworn he heard a faint groan of annoyance but shook it off

He knew that it would end like this, he had for years been willing to deal with the consequences, he had written letters that would be delivered the next morning to his mother, Jii, Nakamori-Keibu and the taskforce, and of course Aoko, he faultered a bit at the fact that he would not be able to finally confess his love for her, and he took little solice in the fact that she would know the truth, though he was no longer there with her. Steeling himself, he looked snake in the eye and waited for death to come.

Out of nowhere the air filled with a deep, maniacal laughter.

"Your parlor tricks won't save you this time KID" Snake yelled

Kaito was flabbergasted, looking around for the source of the laughter but he could not place it.

The laughter died down and everything was still, Kaito would have made a run for it then and there, had there not been several snipers already trained on his torso, But then out of the silence 8 shots rang out.

There was nothing, Katio looked down and saw nothing, no blood or holes, and more importantly no laser sights anywhere, snake was sputtering in rage and made ready to shoot Kaito himself, but then out of the darkness.

"I wouldn't do that Snake" a Sinister voice addressed him from the shadows behind him.

Snake turned around and started firing rounds into the darkness

"You've killed a lot of people Snake, did you really think that you would get away with it, did you really think I wouldn't know?"

Snake looked scared, he started firing blindly around trying to hit who ever the voice was.

"Your going to surrender yourself to the head of division two and make a full confession of your crimes"

"OR WHAT?"

"Or you will spend the rest of your life looking over your shoulder looking and in every empty room, waiting for the day I come back for you"

Then seemingly out of nothingness a Tall figure appeared, wearing a black fedora, trench coat, and 2 pistols, his face mostly covered by a red scarf.

"NOW GO!" the unknown figure roared

Snake not needing to be told twice, started staggering backwards, mumbling feverishly, until he got his feet back under him and ran from the alley into the waiting arms of Nakamori and the task force.

Kaito not wanting to wait for this mysterious man to turn his attentions to him made ready to escape

"Kaitou Kid"

Kaito froze

"You too have committed many crimes, but I know the reasons why, after tonight you will put down your mantle and allow your fathers ghost to rest, or else I will return to see that justice finds you as well"

Kaito was shocked, did this man know who his father?

"Who are you, how do you know who I am?" challenged Kaito

"Who Knows What Evil Lurks in the Hearts of Men?"

The stranger began to laugh as a thick cloud of fog appeared out of nowhere and surrounded him, Kaito ran at the smoke in an effort to capture the man before he was gone, but only managed to grab the remains of the cloud of smoke.

The laughter died down and Kaito was left standing there, when from all around him the man's voice boomed

"The Shadow Knows!"

~ Omake ~

Edogowa Conan was annoyed, he had just watched a most unusual exchange between KID, a member of the Black Organization named Snake, and another man dressed in black who appeared out of nowhere, whom he couldn't place on either side, but all of this was minor in comparison, his biggest annoyance of the evening was the fact that KID had paraphrased Sherlock Holmes, Now THAT was a crime.


End file.
